The Dark Fate
by Skulls
Summary: AU, what if Anakin never joined the dark side? But instead stayed true to the light, what dire consequences could it have for the young jedi? Especially when fate comes, intent on showing Anakin his dark destiny
1. Destiny's Dark Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Prince of Persia.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this, I was right, the Jedi are taking over" said Chancellor Palpatine, leaning against the window sill, with Mace Windu's lightsaber in his face. "The oppression of the sith will never return, you have lost" said Mace. "No, no, no, no, you have lost" said Palpatine, shooting force lightning out of his fingertips. Mace blocked the lightning with his lightsaber, and the lightning backfired on Palpatine. "I have the power to save the one you love, you must choose" said Palpatine. "Don't listen to him Anakin" said Mace through gritted teeth.

"I can't hold on any longer, I, I, I'm too weak" Palpatine said in a defeated voice, and stopped the force lightning. Anakin stood there in shock, "I'm going to end this once and for all" said Mace. A look of fear came on Palpatine's ugly, disfigured face. 'It's now or never; if he dies the power to save Padme dies with him' thought Anakin. Mace lifted his arm, in order to swing his lightsaber, 'no, I'm going to let the sith die, he's been lying to me, and the republic this whole time, he's the cause of this war and all those deaths, let the coward die' thought Anakin resolutely. Mace swung his saber but another lightsaber came out of Palpatine's sleeve and ignited, its crimson blade lunged forward, trying to meet with Mace Windu's gut.

Time seemed to slow down for Anakin as he accessed his powerful force connection. He made the perfect slice, as he brought his saber in a upward stroke and sliced off Palpatine's left arm before his blade could prove fatal to Mace. Palpatine screamed in agony, but the crafty sith lord ducked out of the way from Mace's saber. Palpatine rolled away from the two Jedi, took out a comlink with his remaining arm "Execute order 66" he said quickly, before Mace and Anakin's sabers came down on him.

Mace slowly turned his head to Anakin. "I thought I told you to wait in the chambers until we returned" he said, but it wasn't in his usual manner, he was actually smiling a little. Anakin was shocked, a smile from Mace Windu is as rare as a rodian without a blaster, "I thought you could use some help" said Anakin. Mace nodded his head solemnly, "I'm glad you did come here, I should've realized that evils must be confronted, not ran away from, I underestimated you, I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it, but I was wrong" said Mace and clapped his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Now we must get back to the temple my friend and tell the council the sith have been vanquished forever" said Mace.

They walked out of the chancellor's office, but as soon as they walked out of the office they ran into a pair of clone troopers. "Trooper, we need you to retrieve the former chancellor's body and take it to a morgue to be buried, can you do that trooper?" asked Anakin. The troopers didn't reply, they just raised their blaster rifles and opened fire. The two Jedi blocked the blaster fire back at their owners with their lightsabers, and the troopers were down in 5 seconds flat. "I think I know what Darth Sideous' last message in the comlink was" said Anakin, Mace nodded his head, "I think we both do, and I think the jedi are in extreme danger" said Mace, then they heard heavy footsteps running towards them. "Time to go" said Anakin, the two jedi ran to the nearest window as more clone troopers appeared in the doorway and were shooting at them, they jumped out the window and landed on a landspeeder, much to the puzzlement of its driver.

"We need to get back to the temple, and warn the rest of the order, we also need to contact the jedi on the outer rim, I don't think the clones out there have gotten message yet, I saw the chancellor's comlink, it's a very old model, so they won't get the message instantly, but they will get it in time" said Anakin in a grave tone. "I agree" said Mace. They hopped in the backseat and Mace said "Do you think you can take us to the jedi temple?". The driver slowly nodded his head and turned the landspeeder around.

8 hour later….

"The temple is now on lock down and we need to decide our next move" said Mace in the council chambers. There was murmuring among the council members, both really there and the ones that were not. The council members that were not there were present via holographic transmission. "Disturbing this is that we could not see the clones for what they truly were" sad the holographic form of master Yoda. "They were really a weapon to be used against us this whole time" agreed Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, his cone like head nodding in agreement. Anakin sat there looking out of the council windows, the fires raging around Coruscant, the occasional blaster fire being shot into the air. Ever since the city had found out that the chancellor has been killed and a sith lord no doubt, they rioted. Despite the clones being turned against the jedi it was still there job to keep order in the city, but Anakin knew once the riots calmed down, the clones would march on to the jedi temple and try to eliminate the jedi. The jedi that were not present in this room, managed to escape the clones' traitorous attack, even before the clones got the message, thanks to the temple's faster communication system. But as far as Anakin could tell, even though most of the jedi had escaped, still some had been killed. Anakin was really grateful that Obi-Wan was still among the living.

"How many have been killed so far?" asked the holographic form of Obi-Wan. "Approximately 23, still a tragic loss for the order, but happy I am that it is not a larger number" said Yoda. Anakin looked at Yoda, how did he know that before they told him? Then he remembered, its Yoda, he has one of the strongest force connection in the galaxy, of course he would know. "Right now we told the remaining jedi to stay away from Coruscant for the time being, the same goes for all of you" said Mace, telling the council members that were holo images. "Senator Organa has agreed to cruise along the many hyperspace routes to pick up any jedi, send the code 11357689 to Bail's ship and he will pick you up and take you to a safe haven" finished Anakin. "One more thing… I think we have one more thing to do" said Mace. Anakin looked at the council members, who in turn looked back. "I think young Skywalker is ready to become a jedi master" Mace said.

"He has shown bravery and commitment to the order instead of his own selfish desires, by destroying the evil that was slowly manipulating him and the republic" Mace said loudly. The council members murmured in approval. Anakin got down on one knee and bowed, "thank you masters, I pledge myself to the teachings of the jedi, and to the light side of the force, completely and forevermore" Anakin said. "Rise now, jedi master Skywalker" said Yoda. Anakin obeyed and took his seat once again feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He looked at Obi-Wan, who was smiling at him like a proud father. "May the force be with us all" said Mace, and the holo images of the council members faded.

Jedi masters Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker were busy organizing a evacuation of the temple, they already sent the younglings to Bail Organa to be taken to safety, now all that was left were the padawans and the rest of the jedi in the temple. It was a bit harder since the chancellor slaughtered the only council members on Coruscant besides themselves.

Some of the knights helped but they had to be evacuated themselves. BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP rang the temple alarm systems. "Clones closing in on the jedi temple, evacuate now" came a voice on the intercom. They redoubled their efforts even as they heard cannon blasts attempt to blast open the main doors of the temple, and heard clone gunship after gunship fly around the temple shooting at it with their deadly missiles. They sent the rest of the temple's jedi off, they all escaped except for the last one, it was caught in the middle of blaster fire from the heavy assault vehicles below and the gunships in the air.

Anakin's heart cried out as he saw that shuttle explode, full of jedi. Then a finger tapped his shoulder, "The clones have entered the temple, 20 other jedi have stayed behind to help us, but I want you to evacuate as well, I will stay behind to battle the clones" said Mace. Several long seconds passed in complete silence, so quiet in fact that Anakin could hear the missiles and blaster fire pounding against the temple, attempting to bring it down. Then Anakin shook his head "no I'm staying as well, I refuse to run while you guys stay here to fight and die just to stall them". Mace opened his mouth to argue but then the door burst open and hundreds of clones marched in, catching 3 of the 22 jedi off guard. The jedi deflected bolt after bolt and cut through clone after clone, but it seemed after they cut one clone down, 5 more took it's place. Anakin knew they couldn't keep this up forever. Then it dawned on him 'I'm going to die' Anakin cut through another clone 'but at least I'll die for my fellow jedi and Padme' he deflected a bolt 'my beautiful Padme, I never got to say goodbye, I'll never get to see my child…. Hold on why does it seem so quiet now' Anakin asked himself. The blaster fire was still going on, yet he could not hear it, or his lightsaber, or anything for that matter. Then he heard loud footsteps behind him, coming toward him, the room was shaking slightly… then he saw it. A large creature, covered in black so he could not see it's features; it's red, glowing, pupil less eyes looking at him; the horns on it's head in opposite directions, one going up, the other down; it was huge, approximately 30 feet tall. It spoke in a weird language. 'What is that thing' said Anakin in his head. Then the creature jumped 200 feet in the air, just barely missing the roof and landing outside the battle and started toward them.

The clones, not knowing what it was shot at the creature, but the blaster bolts passed through it harmlessly. It continued to charge toward Anakin, and then the remaining jedi decided to try to attack it but the creature shot out black tentacles from it's chest and stomach and grabbed the jedi and a orb of light formed around them and grew smaller once the orb was gone, the jedi that were in it's tentacles disappeared. A clone got to close to it and shot at it, but it swung it's arm and hit the clone away and into a pillar, killing him.

The creature started towards Anakin again but the few jedi that were left each took a swing at the creature with their sabers, but the lightsaber blades passed through it, and the creature repeated the process that it did with the other jedi. Then it's eyes met Anakin's and it shot out it's tentacles toward him, "Noooo" Mace screamed and jumped in front of Anakin, the tentacles grabbed Mace and dragged them toward the creature. "Run Anakin!" yelled Mace as the creature pulled him closer. With a heavy heart at the thought of leaving his fellow jedi with the creature and the clones, he turned his back and started off, and glanced over his shoulder just long enough to see Mace disappear in a flash of light.

Anakin force jumped to the upper levels, but the creature was hot on his heels. 'What the hell is this thing' he asked himself. He finally made it into the hanger and hopped in a jedi fighter, closed the cockpit and started to take off. But before his fighter made it out of the hanger, it jerked to a stop, the creature had it's tentacles wrapped around his ship and slowly pulling the ship back towards it. "You won't get me" said Anakin through gritted teeth; he pressed a button to release the spare parts. The parts hurled toward the creature passing through it, but distracting it. Anakin took this opportunity and set the engines to max power. The ship went forward at an incredibly fast speed, so fast that the creature's tentacles lost their grip and let go of the ship. Anakin's ship flew out of the hanger; he blasted a couple of gunships that were trying to prevent his escape, and flew away. But even though he was miles in the sky, he heard the creature's roar of anger. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to give up so easily, he knew that this isn't the last time he is going to see that thing.


	2. Fate's Victory

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters, calmly drinking some juma juice. He followed the instructions that Anakin told him, he transmitted the code to Bail Organa, and was picked up and taken to a remote planet with a small abandoned military base. He let out a loud sigh, his escape from the traitorous clone troopers had been a narrow one, and he had just received the warning from Mace Windu just minutes before the clones got the message. His escape was all too fresh in his memory; it was just after he had defeated Grievous.

(Obi-Wan was nearly knocked off his seat as his transportation gave another loud yelp and jumped down two levels. "How the Utapauans stand to get around with you scaly monsters is beyond me" Obi-Wan grumbled to himself as the giant lizard maneuvered around blaster shots from battle droids. The lizard ran towards a group of clones and stopped, "Commander tell your troops to move on up to the upper levels" said Obi-Wan. "Yes sir, oh and by the way I'll think you'll be needing this" said Commander Cody and handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber that he had dropped when he was pursuing Grievous. "Thank you Cody, now move along now we have a battle to win here" said Obi-Wan and went off, but before Obi-Wan could get far a transmission came for him from the jedi temple. He pressed the activation button on it and a blue holo of Mace Windu appeared. "Master Windu, what is wrong" asked Obi-wan. "No time master Kenobi, you have to get out of there now" said Mace quickly.

"Why, we are winning the battle?" Obi-Wan replied. "It's not that, the clones will turn on you, they were meant to, that's what they were bred for" said Mace. "What?" asked a puzzled Obi-Wan. "You heard right Obi-Wan, now get out of there" said Mace and the transmission ended. Obi-Wan turned the lizard around and ran opposite of the clones. If Mace was correct he would have to get off the planet, or the clones would surely find him and gun him down. He couldn't use any republic transportation or the clones would find him, the only other alternative is…. Grievous's ship. Then suddenly many blaster shots zoomed passed him, but it wasn't coming from droids. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder just long enough to see the clones shooting at him.

"Great what have I gotten myself into?" Obi-Wan said. The blaster bolts shooting at him started to increase, and he knew it was a matter of time before they hit him, what he needs is a distraction. Then he saw it, a watch tower, up ahead. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and when the lizard rode past, he sliced through a metal support beam holding up the tower. The tower leaned to one side and collapsed. The blaster bolts now hit the fallen tower instead of him.

He knew it wouldn't last him long but it would buy him precious seconds. He finally made it to the landing platform with Grievous's ship on it. He rushed toward it, for he knew the clones were only seconds behind. "Stay safe my friend" he said to the lizard, it gave its famous yelp and ran off.

Obi-Wan ran passed General Grievous's corpse and hopped into the cockpit when a blaster bolt hit where his leg was a second before. "Going somewhere jedi?" said a voice. A lone clone commander came out of the shadows, it was Commander Cody. Obi-Wan jumped out of the cockpit and ignited his lightsaber, it glowed bright blue in the setting sun on the planet. "It's hard to believe I once called you my friend" Obi-Wan said coldly. "What can I say? We all have our orders" said Cody and fired rapid blaster shots, Obi-Wan barely deflected them, when they said Cody was the best shot in the republic army the weren't kidding.

Obi-Wan deflected back some blaster shots at Cody but he was very quick and dodged them. 'I'm going to have to end this battle quickly before more clones arrive' Obi-Wan thought to himself. 'But how can I when Cody can dodge all the blaster bolts I send back at him' then Obi-Wan saw the blaster pistol that he used to finish Grievous laying there 'of course' he thought. He sent some more shots back at Cody, who did a roll do dodge them, Obi-Wan seized this opportunity. He quickly accessed the force, speeding up him reflexes, he stretched out his hand, the blaster pistol flew into his open palm, he aimed and fired. The blaster bolt hit Cody in mid roll. He fell and groaned in pain clutching his side. The jedi never killed a defenseless opponent, so Obi-Wan walked back toward Grievous's ship. "C-Coward, don't even have the guts to finish me, the age of the jedi is over, you will all die by our hands" screamed Cody. Obi-Wan just ignored him and walked on to the ship.

Then Obi-Wan felt a surge in the force, Cody fired 2 shots with the blaster still in his hand, Obi-Wan twirled around and deflected the shots back at Cody. Both shots hit the commander straight in the face, and that was the end of Commander Cody. Obi-Wan looked at Grievous's blaster pistol still in his hand, "you may have saved my life twice but to me, you're still uncivilized" he said and threw the blaster to the side. He jumped in the ship's cockpit and took off. While the ship blasted off into space, he decided this was an opportune time to contact the temple.

A blurred holo image appeared then it cleared up to form Anakin Skywalker. "Master are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine, I just barely escaped from Utapau, you and master Windu were right, the clones turned on me" Obi-Wan said.

"How did this happen?" Obi-Wan continued. Quickly Anakin explained that the chancellor was a sith lord this whole time, and he was responsible for everything, including the war, and he used Count Dooku to create the clone army to fight a false war to hide his sinister motive, to use the army to destroy the jedi and rule the republic. "So we were being tricked this whole time" said Obi-Wan softly. "It appears so" said Anakin. "Master, we need you to go to a planet that is not under Republic control, I know this may sound weird, but preferably go to a separatist planet, you'll be safer, then make contact with the temple, we are going to hold a council session on what to do next" Anakin finished. "Very well Anakin, I understand, see you then, may the force be with you" said Obi-Wan. "May the force be with you master" Anakin bowed and the transmission ended.)

Obi-Wan took another sip of juma. 'Why had we not known sooner? It should have been obvious with Jango Fett as the clone's host.' Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted when Bail suddenly burst in his quarters. "Master Kenobi, Anakin has made contact" he said. Obi-Wan got up and ran to the hanger along with Bail, he was glad Anakin was all right, but why did he arrive so late?

They stopped in the hanger with a group of other jedi to see Anakin. The small jedi fighter flew in to the hanger, hovered for a second, and then landed. The cockpit opened and Anakin climbed out rather slowly. He walked in an awkward way, and then collapsed. Bail and Obi-Wan rushed forward, Bail kneeled down to check Anakin's pulse. "He's in shock" he said quickly. "Get him to the medical center, immediately" Bail continued.

Anakin was lying unconscious on a med table with med droids administering him medicines of all kinds to keep his heart from stopping. Obi-Wan stood with jedi master Yoda looking at Anakin through glass. "Is Anakin going to be alright?" asked Obi-Wan. "Young Skywalker should be able to make a full recovery, yet how this happened, know I do not" said Yoda. "Were there anymore survivors from the temple, since we already got all the shuttles that the temple sent off?" Obi-Wan inquired. Yoda's head bent down and his ears as well, "No we have not, only one that made it out young Skywalker is" said Yoda with his head still down. "What about Master Windu? He must've been on one of the shuttles right?" Obi-Wan said. "Among the missing, he is" Yoda replied sadly. Obi-Wan then realized he was dead.

A med droid walked up to them, "our patient is resting now, but he is conscious and is able to speak, if you'd like you can have a short visit, but don't say anything to startle him or he might go into cardiac arrest" the droid said. "We'll keep that in mind and thank you" Obi-Wan stated. They walked to Anakin's bedside, "Well it appears I can't get a moments rest huh?" Anakin said without even looking at them. "Apparently not, how are you holding up?" asked Obi-Wan. "I'm fine, my dignity might've taken a few hits though" Anakin replied. "Good to know you're alright, how did you escape the temple, when all the shuttles were sent off, why didn't you go with them?" asked Obi-Wan. Anakin's face turned grim "I decided to stay behind and fight with my fellow jedi." He replied darkly. Obi-Wan just sighed then continued again "what happened at the temple?" he asked "the clone's invaded the temple and me, master Windu, and 20 other jedi tried to fight them, that's it" Anakin replied hastily and turned back to the holo-net.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said very seriously, "your not fooling any one, seeing your fellow jedi die is not enough to make you go into shock, you've seen it happen in the war" Obi-Wan said. Anakin just looked at him but remained silent. "Tell us you can, young Skywalker, help you we will try" Yoda said. Anakin took a deep breath and released it "It was something, some thing I have never seen before, it was some kind of….creature" he said with difficulty. "Creature?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded his head, "It was invulnerable to blaster shots and lightsabers, when the jedi tried to stop it, it grabbed them with these tentacles and just made them disappear, it was coming for me, and it nearly got me but master Windu…." He faltered, Obi-Wan and Yoda listened intently. "He sacrificed himself so I could escape, then I ran and it came after me, I made it to my ship but even then it nearly got me, but I made it" he stopped.

"Disturbing is this news young Skywalker, for now rest, the council will hold a session on what to do" Yoda said. Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan and Yoda walked out.

Obi-Wan fell asleep right as he lay down in his quarters. They held a council session on the news of this 'creature' all day and into most of the night and they were to continue in the next morning. Obi-Wan was worried but what if the creature came for Anakin here? Would he be able to protect his former padawans? Then suddenly very loud alarms went off. 'Clone ships approaching from the south, evac now!' Obi-Wan got up, he has to get Anakin out of here. He ran to the med center, Anakin was already dressed in his jedi tunic. "What you were expecting me to just wait here for you to come get me?" he asked. The two jedi masters ran for the hangers. Where people, jedi and civilians alike were running as well. Then suddenly the hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's hair perked up, he felt an abnormally dark presence behind him. The creature Anakin told him about jumped out of the shadows and gave an ear shattering roar even though it had no mouth, the only thing that actually made it a 'creature' was it glowing red eyes. Obi-Wan felt a strong force pull him forward as the creature used the force to yank him off the ground and pull him toward it. The creature back handed Obi-Wan hard nearly knocking Obi-Wan out cold.

Still groggy after being smacked around by the creature and thrown on the ground Obi-Wan barely was able to get up. He saw the creature charge toward Anakin, he was not going to lose Anakin to that hell spawn. He summoned the force and jumped 50 feet and landed in front of the creature, tentacles just appeared right out of the creature's chest and shot toward Obi-Wan, it lassoed around Obi-Wan's neck, lifted him up in the air and threw him clear across the hanger.

Then the creature grabbed Anakin by the leg with its tentacle and hung him upside down. "Help me master!" he screamed. Then more tentacles came out wrapping around Anakin's whole body like a spider's prey. Soon the tentacles were wrapped tightly around Anakin the you couldn't see anything of Anakin, not a single hair, just tentacles wrapped around a figure, still trying to writhe out of the tentacle's grip. Then suddenly the tentacles severed and Anakin's figure fell to the ground bound tightly in the black tentacles.

Then the tentacles melted to form weird black matter. The matter formed Anakin's head into a menacing black helmet and the rest turned him into a tall machine like man, with a panel on his chest. Then suddenly Anakin breathed, but Obi-Wan could hear it, it was a loud breath, like his lungs weren't there anymore, like it was replaced with a machine. Then the creature gave a roar of triumph, then it to turned into black matter and was swirling around the hanger like a wall and all was covered in blackness. Obi-Wan felt a great jerk backwards at an incredibly high speed, like a freighter flying through hyperspace. He zoomed backwards but he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to look at what was going on, but he felt like he was traveling a great distance, then suddenly the rush of wind stopped and he felt very warm, like he was in a small room with a lot of people in it.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was in a small hut. He looked around the small sanctuary and what he saw in the mirror startled him. In the mirror was a old man, with white hair instead of graying brown. He slowly backed away from the mirror and went outside the hut. He was in a hut in the middle of a….desert.


End file.
